


Talk dirty to me

by Stylinsontimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, DIRTY TALKING WOO!, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Harry is adorably stupid and chivalrous, It'll make sense later I swear, Louis is a lucky bastard, Louis meets Harry at a bar, M/M, Or maybe he can just thank Liam for the phone call, Smut, featuring Jack Daniels and Jason Derulo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsontimes/pseuds/Stylinsontimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can thank Niall for what happened him and Harry, probably Jack Daniels when he is at it but he knows in his heart he need to thank Jason for writing the song that got him laid.</p>
<p>A fic where Louis is humming the said song to himself unaware that the boy in his bedroom just hears the last line and what follows is Louis having the best sex of his life.</p>
<p>“Been around the world, don't speak the language<br/> But your booty don't need explaining<br/> All I really need to understand is<br/> When you talk dirty to me<br/> Talk dirty to me”</p>
<p> “Most definitely babe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self indulgent fic where I am just aiming to bring across a situation I thought up! I do realise it is the second fic I have written somehow inspired from Sam Tsui but what to do. He is a genius! There is no real plot and of course the credit to their rightful owners for the song!

It’s a bar stool floating in the air isn’t it? That is a bottle of Jack Daniel on the restless surface of the sea floating towards that gigantic ship, no? And those are definitely swallows flying towards Louis carrying a black headscarf.

Suddenly the scene changes and Louis is standing atop a hill and licking.. into a _dimple_? Granted it’s formed on soft skin and he follows it with a bite on a long neck of a boy who is pressed flush against his and has a firm grip on his ample arse.  He leans back and barely stifles a moan when he recognises those lovely green eyes.

Louis wakes up with a start his cock hard and aching clearly the culprit. He is sweating, breath ragged. In his sleep he had managed to completely switch sides and was now on his way to fall down from the bed. It was a weird ass dream for one thing and Louis was mildly aware of the events that must have spurred it. He lies back on his rumpled damp sheets and grabs his stiff cock whimpering due to the sensation. He casually moves his hand and hisses at the friction. He licks his hand for his spit to act as a lubricant and jerks himself off hurriedly; his mind is splattered with white mixed with lime green colours. The colour of the boy’s doe eyes.

He resolves to call Niall, the reason for all his woes later in the morning and sort out the mess of a drunk night. He drifts off to an uneasy sleep still thinking of ships and deep lovebites.

The next day he downs two pills to cease the cacophony in his head, drinks enough water to solve the water crisis in Ethiopia and proceeds to call Niall. That son of a bitch.

“You son of a bitch!”

“You gigantic shitbag!”

“Why are you cursing me, Ni?”

“Well I though we are greeting each other this way now. Mornin’!”

Louis groans because he is best friends with a fool and a fool he just can’t live without.

“Tell me about last night please.” Louis asks massaging the bridge of his nose cursing the day he was born.

“Long version or short?”

“Shortest”

“Jack, a lot of it. Vodka, lot of tha too. Dancing on a barstool. Calling Nick an asshole which you wouldn’t want to eat out, lastly hitting on Harry and coming onto him so hard like you’d very much like to eat out his hole.”

_Harry_

“A second please, Ni” Louis gently places his cellphone on the table and screams at the top of his voice. “WHAT IS FUCKING _WRONG_ WITH YOU TOMLINSON, YOU MAJOR CUNT??!” He pinches his own arm for a good measure and yowls when it hurt. Guess that would be reminder enough. Also the kind old grandma living next door probably knows of a couple choice words.

“How badly did I screw up with him?” Louis asks in a weak voice gingerly placing the phone to this ear.

“Well seeing that he is on his way to your apartment right very now, you can screw with him to all your heart’s delight.” Niall cackles but it’s lost on Louis as the phone has already slipped from Louis’ hand and his blue eyes are wide with fear. Abject horror.

Harry is coming over. _Harry Styles is coming over!!_

 

* * *

 

It had all started a week ago when Louis was just finishing his long shift in the bar, huffing and puffing to Niall about the downside of his entire existence when all of a sudden all his sex fantasies wrapped in one hot lickable body decided to walk into the pub.

He was wearing a sheer black shirt which was only buttoned by the last two buttons. He was wearing a paper plane necklace which made Louis immensely jealous because it could touch this boy’s chest.

Louis still remembers how he had gaped open mouthed at the boy’s tits on display just begging to be tweaked and licked. How Louis had absolutely salivated over his plump red lips and gagged for his long cock proudly outlined in his tight jeans.

Louis had seen God that night and God had introduced himself as Harry had been friends with Niall.

“Hello! I am Harry!” he chirped and Louis gulped. He even sounded like sex.

“Uh” Louis responded as eloquently as ever.

“That’s a very easy name. Such creative parents!” Harry grinned and Louis shook his head to clear his less than noble thoughts. Niall had so kindly (he could have kissed Niall )invited him again last night where Harry had waved at Louis shyly and ordered a lime mojito. Harry had sucked on the straw like there was no tomorrow and Louis had suffered a boner over the swallows tattooed across Harry’s chest. It had been a long and tedious night and he had sought solace with his good friend Jack Daniel.

Louis moved like a hurricane, picking up his smelly clothes and half eaten take out boxes. He never takes care of his apartment owning to the fact that he works through the nights and sleeps through the day but he cannot not let Harry Styles know that he basically lives in a glorified pigsty.

Suddenly his frantic movements are interrupted by his ringtone and he stares at his phone in horror. It currently looks harmless lying on his bed but it has been known to cause mayhem in Louis’ life once or twice. He sighs in relief when he sees it’s just Liam. His lovely innocent Liam.

“Li, I am in a desperate hurry right now. Be quick.” Louis says kicking his TOMS under the bed.

“Louis. Remember that song I made you hear when I came over?” Liam asks.

“Talk dirty to me wasn’t it Jason Derulo?” Louis asks utterly confused as to the purpose of this call.

“You liked it didn’t you?” Liam asks hope creeping into his voice.

“I did, but why?”

“You and I will be recording its cover day after tomorrow and I want you to memorise the lyrics, love the lyrics and breathe the lyrics. You are the best Tommo! Love you, bye!” Liam says in one breath, smacks a kiss on the speaker and cuts the call knowing full well that Louis will back out if he allows him to protest.

“Hello! Li! I can’t-” Louis sighed and pulled up the lyrics of the song.

“Screw you innocent, Liam”

Liam has a Youtube channel where he puts covers of his faviorite singers. He mostly begs and blackmails Louis into singing with him because Liam said it’s beautiful and needs to be heard. Pfft.

Recently Liam had stumbled across ‘Talk Dirty to me’ by Jason Derulo and he wanted Louis to accompany him. Louis being the best friend that he is goes over the lyrics and plays the song twice to really get the hang of it. By the time he has gone over it thrice and beginning to shimmy to the beats that there is a knock on the door and Louis drops the phone as if electrocuted and clutch his chest. He had completely forgotten about Harry!

He opens the door to Harry’s green eyes and his lovely smile. His smiles falters and he just stares at Harry’s beautiful face. He knows he is staring at Harry’s lips but somehow he can’t tear his eyes away from them. They had the perfect Cupid’s bow shape!

“Um, Uh?” Harry asks amusedly.

“Hmm?” Louis sighs breathily imagining scenarios where his name would fall from Harry’s lips in more filthy situations.

“Wasn’t you name ‘Uh’?” Harry asks openly laughing now.

“What?”

“Louis, it’s your super creative name isn’t it?” Harry winks.

“Uh, oh! Shit!” Louis exclaims finally getting a hold of himself. “You are so hilarious Harry. I can hardly keep up.” Louis replies sarcastically and Harry shrugs as if to say he can’t help it that he is so funny.

“Come in Harry, please.” Louis says biting his lip to hide his smile.

Harry smiles at him softly and walks in while Louis bangs his ahead against the door. Hard.

“Sorry Harry, was something there.” Louis says as he walks towards the kitchen rubbing his hand on his forehead. “Let me get you something to drink. Please be comfortable.”

Louis is close to hyperventilation as he slumps against the fridge to steady himself. Harry was here, Harry was in his flat and now Harry needs to be in his bedroom or Louis will cut his own dick off. Louis is just _not_ ready for tonight.

He hums the tune of the first song that comes to his mind. A common calming process for him as he makes his way back to the living room with two beers in his hand.

**_“Been around the world, don't speak the language_ **

**_But your booty don't need explaining_ **

**_All I really need to understand is_ **

**_When you talk dirty to me_ **

**_Talk dirty to me”_ **

 

“Most definitely babe.”

Suddenly there is a loud shattering noise as the beer bottles kiss the floor and the glass shatters around Louis’ feet very much like his sanity. He’d also have to look for his jaw among them later because Harry is lying very naked on his very own bed, turned on his side, head propped on his right hand as his left hand lazily strokes his sweet cock.

“H- Harry?”

“It’s rude to keep your guest waiting, Lou? Did nobody teach you manners, my baby?” Harry asks his eyes set on Louis’ casually.

“Yes!” Louis squeaks.

He steps towards Harry who moves to sit on the edge of the bed, feet planted on the floor.

Louis shivers and bites hip lip hard when Harry places his large hands on Louis’ bum and presses his nose on Louis’ stomach and inhales deeply.

“I have wanted to do this for so long.” Harry murmurs and Louis places both his hands on Harry’s broad shoulders to steady himself. He marvels at how tiny his hands look on Harry’s toned chest.

Harry did quick work of Louis’ chinos and smirks when his thick cock comes into view.

“Did you prepare for this my baby?” Harry asks looking into Louis’ lust blown eyes.

“Kind of. Yes.” Louis gasps.

Harry takes Louis cock in his hands and pumps it softly to bring him to full hardness. “What do you want, Lou?”

“Can I blow you Harry? I want you in my mouth. I want to suck your darling cock. I need it.”

“Becoming a proper cockslut now, gagging for my cock aren’t you?”

Louis only nods vehemently as promptly goes on his knees and comes at eye level of Harry’s erect cock.

“You have a pretty cock, Harry.” It’s red, thick and Louis gulps because it is without competition the prettiest and longest cock Louis has ever seen.

“And you have a pretty mouth, my love.” Harry grabs the hair on the nape of Louis’ neck and pulls back hard exposing his neck. Harry leans in slowly and takes in Louis’ flushed skin, he looks at Louis baby blue eyes and his stomach flips with something akin to excitement and full blown lust. Harry might have been rough with Louis before but his lips meet Louis’ gently. Pressing them together chastely before biting his bottom lips softly. He draws back to look at the pale skin there and admire how the blood rushes back to make them redder than before.

“Please Harry.” Harry looks into Louis’ eyes once again before he latches onto Louis’ lips with possession. Their lips moved together fiercely and he keens when Harry sucks on Louis’ tongue.

Louis’s tiny hands moved from Harry’s abs to his slim thighs and finally he takes Harry’s cock in his hands. Harry arches back with a gasp and then folds back to place his forehead on Louis’.

“Couldn’t wait could you, begging for my cock? Touching it?”

In his response Louis swirls his tongue on the tip and Harry’s breath hitches. Harry twists the bedsheet in his hands as his head falls back with the overwhelming sensation. This boy had angelic eyes and a sinful mouth, a lethal combo if you ask Harry.

Louis takes Harry’s length in his mouth and covers the rest of it with his hand. He hollows his mouth and sucks like it’s his best candy he has ever had and Harry growls deep down his throat. Louis’ tongue move over the thick vein on the shaft and Harry sees stars.

“Yeah, yeah. Suck on it. Beg for it from me. Be the slut you are, a whore for my cock.” Harry is mumbling much possibly in a daze and Louis’s is struck by how turned on he is by the words falling from Harry’s lips. He had always liked being dirty and he should probably thank Liam and Jason for their contributions towards Louis’ day.

Louis is aching hard himself but he wants to earn his orgasm. Even then he cannot stop himself from enjoying the friction that being provided when his dick rubbed against the mattress.

“Louis, no pleasure until I say so.” Harry commands and Louis stills with a whimper. Harry rubs his thumb along Louis’ jaw and feels the tip of his dick on Louis’ cheek. The caress is gently and lovely and Louis nuzzles into it. Harry is the perfect amount of rough and caring and it’s something that made Louis spike with white hot pleasure.

“Move baby.”

Louis starts bobbing his head with renewed fervor and Harry cards his finger through Louis’ damn fringe pushing it back and pushes Louis’ mouth deeper. He can feel himself hitting Louis’ throat and allowes Louis to draw back and express if it’s okay. Louis nods and takes him back in his jaw slacked and blue of his eyes taken over by a lustful black.

“You want me to choke you? Will you swallow my come like the little desperate hoe you are? Drink me in because I own your needy body?” Harry asks bending down to whisper filthily in Louis’ ear.

Louis’ looks up to meet Harry’s eyes and nods with so much sincerity that next moment Harry registers is when he is shooting his load down Louis’ throat, a high moan escaping his lips. He shakes uncontrollably as he rides his orgasm and when he finally looks at Louis; he winks and swallows the come and licks lusciously at the drop near his lips.

Harry holds his cheeks with his both hands and presses his lips to Louis’ and chases his own taste. It is the hottest thing that has ever happened to Harry. He feels sticky and horny as fuck.

“So eager for me, so so beautiful.” Harry whispers awestruck of this golden boy on his knee for him. His own curls falling over his eyes. Louis appreciates the sentiment but he just can’t wait any longer.

“Fuck me, Harry” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips.

“Beg for it.” Harry commands, regaining his composure and his tone silken.

“Please? Please have me Harry. Anyway you want.” Louis is panting with the carnal need to have Harry inside him and he would beg for it if needed.

Suddenly Louis’ world is turning upside down when Harry picks him up easily and lays him down on the bed. Louis’ mouth is open in a silent scream and awe at Harry’s strength. He feels much hotter than before and that was saying something with his cock flushed and waiting, leaking precome and his cheeks red. He might melt because of the assault on his senses.

“I will fuck you so well beautiful, slowly at first and then I will pound into that delicious little arse of yours, fuck well into that pretty hole you have. Own you like a bitch and use you like a slut. Would you like that little love?” Harry asks.

Louis is fighting consciousness by the time Harry is done with talking and he is still supposed to follow through with all that. Forgive Louis if he feels a little faint.

“Yes, yes. I would be good for you. Be ready for you.” There is an undertone to Louis’ request that rolls over Harry pushing him further over the brink of losing control and taking it rough with Louis but he takes a deep breath and lubes his finger well. Louis’ hips bucks when Harry shoves his finger up his hole and crooks it. Harry’s free hand is splayed over Louis’ tummy and he places lovebites over his collarbones and neck.

Louis grabbed hold of Harry’s hair to steady himself from shaking uncontrollably when Harry pushed in the second finger and pushed it past his knuckle. Louis keened and his vision blurred around the edges. Harry nudges Louis’ prostrate which makes him cry out and his dick to spurt precome. Harry kisses the tip of Louis’ dick and licks the bead of precome.

“Let me have you now.” Harry moves back a little and admires Louis’ tight curvy body and almost comes at the dirty thoughts which suddenly invade his thoughts. 

When Harry feels satisfied with how Louis is, he rolls on the condom and lines himself up with his hands holding onto Louis’ bums. He pushes in the tip of his dick and gasps at the sensation. Stilling to take in a deep breath.

“How much do you want me, Lou?”

“I want you so much. Please please daddy!” The last word falls from Louis’ lips helplessly and it drives Harry to slam into him hard so that Louis head almost hits the headboard. Louis screams out and pushes his face into the pillow to stifle the embarrassing noise.

“Let me hear you darling.” Harry punctuates his words with moving in and out of Louis’ hole. On the last push Harry brushes against Louis’ prostate.

“Oh daddy! It feels so good! You are so big daddy! Ugh!” Louis turns into an incoherent mess when Harry picks up speed and slams into him harder and faster his head thrown back in ecstasy. Hitting the bundle of nerves precisely.

“Taking me so well, love. I am so close.” Harry breaths.

“Please daddy. Come inside me.” Louis places his tiny hands over Harry’s massive ones and squeezes gently.

Harry comes with a cry of Louis’ name on his lips and slumps down on Louis’ chest, he can feel Louis’ dick pressing against his stomach. Their chests rising and falling together.

“Let me take care of you now, sweetheart.” Harry kisses Louis softly before he takes Louis’ cock in his lube covered hand and tugs at it once twice and Louis was coming with a scream of “Daddy!” while Harry carefully sucks on a mark below Louis’ jaw. Louis is his and sure the whole world needs to appreciate this.

They both lay together for a minute just admiring the moment and appreciating the feel of skin on skin in the dim lights. It’s surreal that a day ago Louis was pining over Harry and calling on a higher power to let Louis see a miracle. Now that Louis has been well fucked by that miracle, he shoots a kiss of gratitude to the heavens above. His eyes meet Harry’s crystal green ones and he mentally gushes at the purity and awe in them. Harry looks heavenly, his curls in disarray, lips plump and Louis can’t help but press his lips to Harry’s.

“Do you want to know a secret?”

“Is it that it’s the best sex you ever had?” Harry grinned.

“Well what apart from that dorky?” Louis rolls his eyes but smiles to show how fond he felt.

“You do know right that I was just singing a song earlier?” Louis says his voice was still wrecked but not devoid of humour.

Harry looks at Louis with confusion for exactly 3.5 seconds and Louis can exactly pinpoint when Harry understands what he means.

“Oh my god! I am so stupid! I thought I am being sexy! It was a dumb song!” Harry groans into the crook of Louis’ neck and Louis shakes with laughter.

“No darling. It was hot indeed!” Louis chuckles and kisses Harry’s temple. “Now let’s wash up.”

Louis makes a move to get up but Harry picks him up bridal style and Louis feels his cock stir with interest.

“There is shattered glass on the floor, baby. Let me take care of you.” Louis suddenly feels fondness rushing in for this giant boy with chivalrous tendencies.

“You know I really like you.” Louis says with a kiss on Harry’s jaw.

“Is it so?” Harry asks.

“Yes… Daddy.” Louis smiles with satisfaction when he feels Harry’s dick fill up.

 

(He'd end up thanking Liam for the fateful call the next day)

 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad my babies!! I will give you kissies if you give me kudos/ comments!   
> Talk dirty to me! :P :P
> 
> [Hazzalouisstylinson](http://hazzalouisstylinson.tumblr.com/)
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
